Talk:Paradox space
This page is currently unclear unless the user already knows the author's intent: a home planet and an Incipisphere Sburb Session define a single 'universe', but the page also acknowledges the very real possibility that Alternia is in an alternate dimension in the sense that it is unreachable by space travel from Earth. I'm inclined to recommend that Sburb Session be used to refer to a home planet-Incipisphere pair, but if Sburb goes by another name on Alternia, that would make naming much more straightforward. JNJ 01:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Paradox spaces and the like I think we should add the definitions from andrew's answer about the Furthest Ring and Paradox Space. It would help keeping things clear in the reader's head. Medinoc 14:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) FedoraFreak's incinisphere Wasn't FedoraFreak in the same incinisphere as the kids? Was it stated elsewhere that he wasn't? _______________ There has never been any indication that he is in the same incinisphere as the kids. For that to be true he must have been near one of the kids houses when they entered (because the kids incinisphere has only 4 players) and his description sounds nothing like that. You are not mixing up FedoraFreak and John's dad, are you?BitterLime 15:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Rename This article should be renamed to Multiverse and then minorly rewritten since this article is more about all the universes in the multiverse than anything else. 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rename > Multiverse? As there is no "Homestuck universe", being that multiple universes exist within Homestuck, perhaps it could be considered renaming the article to reflect that it is not about a single universe but the multitude of universes in Homestuck e.g. the Homestuck multiverse. There are various other issues and counterpoints that could be made, but I think I'll just float this thought first rather than go into all that yet. - The Light6 (talk) 16:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Why not just "Universe's' (Homestuck)"? 23:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Because Multiverse is more exact and more correct. 17:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The term multiverse has in fact been used in the comic. : }} I think it's an alright idea. Rabbeseking (talk) 23:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah. Given that, the idea has my support. 23:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Multiverse is a (recently) common and acceptable term to be used irl, why didn't you like it before? 23:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) On second thought, "multiverse" isn't the best choice. Perhaps "Paradox space" is better as it is essentially the name for the Homestuck multiverse, and it also covers places that aren't strictly universes, like sessions and the Furthest Ring, both of which are already detailed in the article. Also the term multiverse might give the wrong idea when it comes to how universes are grouped. For example, each Genesis Frog is technically a multiverse due to housing multiple universes, yet there are multiple Genesis Frogs, plus they already have an article. Of course if the idea that the ending of Homestuck involves turns out to be true that kinda impacts that naming. Of course escaping paradox space means that the would not be part of the multiverse anyhow, because it would be a new reality altogether. I guess this is kinda why the Doctor Who wiki has separate articles for multiverse and omniverse. - The Light6 (talk) 09:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Right, so. I never responded to this because I really wasn't sure what my opinion on the matter was, however at this point, having just reviewed all the info on this talk page and weighing the usage of each term, I think Paradox Space would be a good thing to rename it. This article contains much more than the strict "universes" in the comic, each Genesis Frog is technically its own multiverse, and we don't exactly have a Paradox Space page right now. Which, frankly, I find surprising. So I'm in support of renaming to Paradox Space. 07:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::One thing we need to know before any potential rename is the correct casing, which a quick look over shows to be "paradox space", like an improper noun, which strikes me as odd but whatever it is what it is. - The Light6 (talk) 13:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree with paradox space. To quickly repeate what I've said on IRC about this: :::...even if at the climax of HS they do escape from paradox space, I don't think that would be enough to invalidate the naming of this article. If people wanted to be pedantic about it we could just create an extra article, not entirely dissimilar to the fact that the real city streets are a thing :::Also if anyone wants another reason to avoid "(anything)verse", sessions and the furthest ring are not part of any universes, and thus not part of the multiverse. Pspace is the only thing that covers everything